Just the Girl I Married
by Lara D
Summary: "Tell us more about this lady, Daddy!" "Well, she's my best friend. You know her-we see her all the time! And I love her a lot too..." "More than mommy? I don't want you to leave Mommy…" "I'd never leave Mommy." Songfic/Future Fic Puckabrina OOC-ish


_A/N. (1) Kamusta aking wonderful tagahanga!  
>(2) Kamusta ka?<br>I couldn't resist writing this... I'm not sure who I heard this song from, but if an author used this song in a songfic of theirs; I apologize if I took this idea from them. :P Anyways...let's go through a list of things:_

_1) __The Forgotten__ is officially over-if you haven't checked it out, I posted the last chapter in March, I believe_

_2) I have many one shots for you to read in the coming future_

_3) I'm hopefully going to update Daphne's Distraction before this month ends_

_4) The long awaited sequel to THFAR should appear this year! I really hope it does, but all those sneak peeks aren't appearing in the story (mostly because I forgot which stories I stuffed them in)_

_5) All of my listed story ideas and summaries are gone forever! :D *sarcasm* I won't go into that or I might cry..._

_(TRANSLATION:  
>(1)Hello my wonderful fans!<br>(2) How are you?)_

_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Sisters Grimm or the Click Fives' Just __the Girl_

**Just the Girl I Married**

"Tell us more about this lady, Daddy!"

Five year old Caroline stared up at her dad with eyes shining. Puck smiled at his daughter, who ate too much. She was very chubby, but bright.

"Well, she's my best friend. You know her-we see her all the time! And I love her a lot too..."

"More than mommy?" Caroline said worriedly, "I don't want you to leave Mommy…"

"No, my love for them is exactly the same," Puck assured Caroline, "She's pretty annoying sometimes too..."

"She sounds interesting...," Bracken said thoughtfully. He was a ten year old with his orange belt in martial arts. He did karate at the Bad Apples School instructed by his two teachers, his Aunt Daphne and Mrs. Snow White.

"Daddy! Tell us more!" Caroline said.

"Well, what else do you want to know about her?" Puck said. His son frowned,

"All you've told us about her is that we know her, and that she's your best friend. That's not saying much."

Bracken's dad said, "Hmm, well, let me recollect my thoughts on paper about her while you listen to the radio." Puck turned on the radio, and walked out of the room searching for some paper.

The music from the radio started as a rhythmic beating of the drums.

"Hey, Bracken, I've never heard this song before. Is this a station Daddy listens too? It sounds cool! It's all drummy and guitar-y! Do YOU like this son-" Bracken shushed his younger sister and put his ear closer to the radio.

"This is a really messed up radio; as loud as it gets is this, so be quiet," Bracken muttered. Caroline stuck her tongue at him.

'She's cold and she's cruel,  
>But she knows what she's doing,<p>

Puck came back into the room, waving a piece of paper and pencil in his hands, "I found some!"

"Hey Daddy! Listen to this song-it's kinda weird!" Caroline said.

'She pushed me in the pool,  
>At our last school reunion,'<p>

Mr. Goodfellow laughed loudly while his children looked at him weirdly, "Now that's a statement!"

Bracken looked confused, "What are you talking abo-"

Puck chuckled, "You guys don't need ME to talk about her, this song has the whole thing down. Let the music speak for you."

'She laughs at my dreams,  
>But I dream about her laughter,<p>

'Strange as it seems,  
>She's the one I'm after'<p>

Puck tapped his shoes to the beat, and started singing along.

'Cause she's bittersweet,  
>She knocks me off of my feet,<p>

And I can't help myself,  
>I don't want anyone else,'<p>

'She's a mystery,  
>She's too much for me,<p>

'But I keep comin' back for more,  
>She's just the girl I'm lookin' for,'<p>

"You know this song, dad?" Bracken asked.

Puck gave him a mischievous grin, "I sang this song to your mother!"

'She can't keep a secret,  
>For more than an hour,<br>She runs on 100 proof attitude power,'

Caroline smiled and hummed along to the music, bobbing her head.

'And the more she ignores me,  
>The more I adore her,<p>

'What can I do?,  
>I'd do anything for her!'<p>

At this point, Puck started playing an air guitar while Bracken hit his imaginary drums. Caroling sang loudly...

'Cause she's bittersweet,  
>She knocks me off of my feet,<p>

'And I can't help myself,  
>I don't want anyone else,'<p>

'She's a mystery,  
>She's too much for me,<p>

'But I keep comin' back for more,  
>She's just the girl I'm lookin' for,'<p>

Bracken pretended to do a drum solo while Puck and Caroline danced around the room.

'And when she sees it's me,  
>On her caller ID,'<p>

'She won't pick up the phone,  
>She'd rather be alone,'<p>

'But I can't give up just yet,  
>Cause every word she's ever said,<p>

'Is still ringin' in my head!  
>Still ringin' in my head!'<p>

'She's cold and she's cruel,  
>But she knows what she's doing,'<p>

'Knows just what to say,  
>So my whole day is ruined!'<p>

The three started to sing, not noticing the figure watching them from the doorway.

'Cause she's bittersweet,  
>She knocks me off of my feet,<p>

'And I can't help myself,  
>I don't want anyone else,'<p>

'She's a mystery,  
>She's too much for me,'<p>

'But I keep comin' back for more...'

The person walked into the room, grinning at her family, and sang along.

'Cause she's bittersweet,  
>She knocks me off of my feet,<p>

'And I can't help myself,  
>I don't want anyone else,'<p>

'She's a mystery,  
>She's too much for me,<p>

'But I keep comin' back for more,  
>Oh, I keep comin' back for more,<p>

'She's just the girl I'm lookin' for,  
>Just the girl I'm lookin' for,'<p>

Sabrina Grimm wrapped her arms around her husband.

'I'm lookin' for,  
>I'm lookin' for,<br>I'm lookin' for...,'

Puck smiled, "Just the girl I'm lookin' for."

The whole family laughed.

"Oh I get it: Since you married mom she's your best friend. And we obviously know her because we came out of her stomach!" Bracken said, feeling stupid.

Caroline seemed far away, "So that's where babies come from...how do the babies get into the stomach?"

Puck and Sabrina's faces flushed red. "We...play checkers...lots of checkers..."

Bracken looked at his parents, "Did that song describe your WHOLE relationship?"

"Most of it. It hit all the right parts...'She's cold and she's cruel'..." Puck grinned at his wife.

"Who DOES know what she's doing," Sabrina said glaring.

"But I kept coming back for you, didn't I?" Puck wrapped his arm around Sabrina's waist, "Because you were so mysterious, so...YOU. I would do anything for you..."

Sabrina softened, but said, "Okay! Enough with the lyrics! I get it!" Puck nuzzled her neck.

"Okay, this is getting a bit too graphic. Hello! Ten year old boy here! I don't want to be scarred with gross images!" Bracken said.

"Hey, you're the one who turned on the radio-which started this whole thing!" Sabrina said defensively.

"No-Dad did!"

"Because you wanted you know more about your mother!" Puck said defensively.

"No-Caroline did!"

"Nu-uh! I just wanted to know how babies are formed!" She squealed.

"Before that, Carey!" Bracken said annoyed.

"...Oh yeah." Sabrina started laughing.

"Hey, Mommy, Daddy also told us he loves you a lot." Caroline added. Sabrina smiled at Puck, and hugged him.

Bracken added, "But he also said you were annoying."

Sabrina punched his stomach, which caused him to fall on the floor groaning, "Oof!" Through the pain, he smiled, "Just like the first time, huh, Grimm?"

Sabrina didn't stay mad for long, and the corners of her lips turned up, "Yeah..." She blushed.

Caroline looked at both of her loving parents, "Hey, Daddy, when you and Mommy met, did she push you into a pool?"

A/N. It seems as if the stories I really like made by me nowadays are my one shots...

Thanks to all my faithful friends, fans, and reviewers!

-Lara

O.M. April 17 ~1:00 PM  
>O.F. April 17 3:18 PM<p> 


End file.
